


SONGVIDEO: Exodus

by Rhianne



Series: The Evanescence Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 04, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Blair during season four. A gen songvideo set to Evanescence's "Exodus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Exodus

[Exodus - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Exodus_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Exodus, by Evanescence**

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free   
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost   
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free   
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free   
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
